Ib endings (Extra Exclusives)
by Universal808
Summary: Just a collection of endings that aren't in the game, but would be cool to happen, including exclusive extras and epilogues. Some endings will be good, some will be bad, and others would just make you want to cry in a sea of feels. Either or will do.
1. Ending: Framed

**FOR ALL YOU MARY FANS. I'M SORRY, I JUST HAD TOO!**

**If you're wondering what this is, it's a collection endings that I thought would be cool if they were added in the game. Some may be happy, making you wish that the ending could be added in the game (There's practically only one good ending in the game if you don't count "Together Forever") And most may make you just want to cry and slap Mary in the face (MARY FANS I TOLD YOU I'M SORRY!) Or drown in endless feels. or just make you sit there. In front of your computer, with widened eyes and a mouth hanging open. That's what I was like, ****writing the last part of the ending being "Did I really just write that?" *shrugg* either or will do.  
**

**Spoilers ahead.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ib, Kouri does. If Kouri wishes for me to take this down, I will (sadly), but if he wishes to use these endings I WOULD BE SO FREAKING HAPPY! WHOOO! Ahem. Anyways, ****story time! (Oh right, I also don't own the image for the cover. It belongs to Doumu on deviantArt)**

* * *

'"Hm... wanna trade Garry's rose?"

Ib and Garry's eye's widened in horror at the slight suggestion. Mary grinned. "I mean, I like red and all but, I like blue even more!" Her gaze locked on Ib. "So, wanna trade?"

Ib's eyes shot up to Garry, and confusion was painted across her face, wondering what to do. Noticing Ib's uneasiness, Garry looked away. "Don't give me that look Ib" He smiled. "I'll be fine"

Ib shook her head furiously. "No you won't! You told me not to let anyone have my rose, so why give up your own?" She exclaimed remembering what Garry told her before. "I'm not going to let Mary have it" Before Garry could protest, or even give his thought on the situation, Ib turned away and faced Mary. "You can keep my rose Mary, just keep it" Garry's eyes widened. "No, don't do that Ib!"

"Okay" Mary said after some thought. "I can deal with red!" And she ran off before Garry could make a move. When she disappeared from sight, Garry turned to face Ib. "Ib, why did you do that? She's just like all of those other paintings we've seen. She'll rip pluck your flower and... and.."

Ib smiled sadly. "But if she took yours, you would suffer too. I can't let that happen to you after everything you've done to me" Garry frowned. "Still-"

"We'll get my rose back from Mary, okay Garry?" Ib said. "After all, you would have said the same thing if it were you"

Garry's eyes were swirling with worry, but his face was determined. He couldn't let Ib die.

"Okay then, let's go Ib"

* * *

"You'll stay with me in this gallery, won't you Ib?" a familiar voice echoed. Ib felt a sharp pain in her stomach, but ignored it. "Or will you just leave with that other man, Garry" the voiced echoed again. It was suddenly visible, there was a red petal on the ground, belonging to Ib's rose. "We're going to be together forever isn't that right?" Ib felt another sharp pain, and grabbed her chest, collapsing. Garry shot over to Ib hurriedly noticing this.

"Ib, are you alright?" he asked in a panicked tone, and Ib half-heartedly nodded. "Yeah, I am, just a bit tired" she said, and her felt her eyes go heavy. "I'll just go sleep for a bit Garry, I'll be fine" Garry mentally cursed, frowning. "Its okay" Ib reassured. "Thank you for everything Garry"

And her eyes closed.

Garry couldn't believe she was dead yet. Just wounded, like he was before with the Lady in Blue. She was just going to sleep for a bit, wasn't that the case? He wasn't leaving without her. He kneeled, down, and picked her up bridal style. "We're going out together Ib" he said, as he walked towards the direction of the pink house. Ib didn't have much time, and trying to get the rose back from Mary will only make Mary more tempted to pluck off the petals one by one in front of Garry, having to watch Ib die before his hands. If they both got to the outside world without any interruption, the rose wouldn't make a difference once they escaped. Ib would be alive and well, and so will Garry. Just as long as that happens. Once he got to the pink house, a far off voice echoed again. "You're going to leave me all alone, aren't you Ib?" A petal, red as blood swayed down. "One more petal" the voice chirped, and plucked it off letting it sway down without a care. "Looks like I didn't have to count the stem. I win!"

* * *

Garry woke up with a girl in his hands.

He couldn't remember what he was doing earlier, so when he saw a limp girl in his hands, he yelped and dropped her, not knowing what she was doing in his arms. Or why she wouldn't move.

Garry began to sweat. He was getting nervous and didn't know what to do. The girl lying on the ground looked unfamiliar, but something in the back of his head itched like crazy. He felt like the girl was important, and he needed to help her, _now._

He panicked, and felt her forehead, checking if she was sick. She wasn't having a fever, it was quite the opposite. Her forehead was cold, very cold. He panicked even more. Suddenly, a woman dressed in red with red eyes and brown hair similar to the girl's. When she saw the girl, she gasped and ran over to the girl picking her up, cradling her with horrified eyes.

"Oh my gosh, sweetie, what happened?" she said. There was no response from the girl. Quickly, the woman felt her forehead, checking for a fever. When she did however, her eyes were filled with horror. "Rick! I found her! Her forehead's cold as ice, I don't know why!"

A man with brown hair rushed to the scene. Given the circumstances, Garry guessed that those two adults were the girl's parents. The father knelt down next to his wife and stroked the girl's brown hair out of her face. The girl looked like she was just sleeping, peacefully. She looked a bit familiar, now that Garry was able to take a closer look.

The girl's mother caught Garry staring. "You there" she said, catching Garry's attention. "Do you know what happened?" Garry thought, and shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm not sure ma'am" He said trying to be as calm as possible (And failing) "I just saw her lying down there, I-I don't know why though" he explained, and the mothers eyes lowered. "Oh"

Another person ran to the scene, one that looked vaguely familiar to Garry. It was a girl in a green dress that had unkept blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Garry didn't know why he was having such a headache. He shouldn't know about these girls. He hasn't been very great to kids because of his weird looks, of course he wouldn't know them.

"Hey mommy? What's the matter?" the girl asked upon entering the sight, brushing past Garry in the process. She caught Garry's eyes for a split-second, and then averted her gaze to her mother's. Garry swore she looked angry, annoyed for a second there.

"Oh honey, I don't know what's the matter!" her mother sobbed. "I couldn't find your sister anywhere, and when I did, she wouldn't move, and she was so cold"

The blonde girl went beside her sister worriedly. "Oh no, he _did _get her!" she cried. Her mother glanced at her curiously. "Honey, who got to her?" she questioned, expecting the worst. "What are you talking about?"

The blonde girl cried. "I remember now. He-he got her, and made sister believe he was a good man and he... he... he.."

"Who did?" her mother asked sternly, and in anger. Garry swore he saw a mad grin flash upon the blonde haired girl's face, like she was going to enjoy revealing the culprit. She sniffed wiping away some tears quickly later, and pointed to Garry making his eyes widen in horror.

"That man"

The woman's eyes were stern, and furious, and if looks could kill Garry would have died five times by the look of that glare. She looked confused though, but that confusion was easily replaced. "What?!"

The father held his daughter's wrist, trying to see if it was as cold as his daughter's head. It was. But that wasn't the only thing. The father froze, and quickly placed his hand over the girl's chest, where her heart should be. His hand stayed there for a few seconds, and he slowly pulled it away head hung low.

"I can't feel a pulse" he announced, and turned away.

The woman gasped and tears streamed down her face. "No! She can't be dead!" she collapsed down onto the ground. Garry was shocked, Utterly shocked. He's been accused of murder of a girl he's never known. And the thing is, he felt like breaking down into tears because of it. Not because of the fact that he might go to jail, but for the girl. Garry didn't do anything at all, he never knew the girl in any way, but he felt like he was just going to cry.

The mother sobbed, and stood back up. Her head was low, bangs covering her eyes. Then she all of a sudden screamed and ran out to Garry, grabbing him by his collar.

"You did this!" she screeched. "You murdered my daughter you dirty liar!"

Garry knew he had to defend himself quickly, but he didn't know how. All he knew was that he woke up with a girl in his hands. And Garry would never murder someone he didn't know, not to mention a little girl.

"I swear, your daughter must be mistaken, I would never kill anyone, especially a little girl!"

"LIAR!" the mother screamed. "That's a lie and you know it! My family is very rich, so it wouldn't be very surprising for you to murder her because of the money looking at your ragged up clothes. If you need money then next time, go take it ELSEWHERE!"

"Honey, calm down, maybe he isn't the right guy" her husband said, pulling his wife back. "We don't have much proof to go on with"

The mother stopped. Garry sighed in relief. He'd have to thank the man for that later. The woman slowly backed away letting go of Garry's collar, realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry, I was overreacting" she apologized, and looked at her dead daughter with a sad look.

The blonde girl examined Garry closely still, so close, Garry felt nervous. Then she gasped.

"Mommy! Look, there's something in the man's pocket!"

"Hm?" the girl's father curiously asked. He took a step towards Garry, but Garry stood in place. He didn't want to make himself suspicious after all. The father closely examined Garry and found something sticking out of his pockets. Curiously, the man pulled it out and he and his wife's eyes widened.

It was a palette knife with traces of blood in it.

The mother glared at Garry. "And to believe I let you down so easy" she muttered. The father's look was stern, and he checked his daughter's body again to find any cuts and wounds. There were.

"Th-That wasn't me!" Garry exclaimed backing away from a rather angry father. He scowled.

"I'm calling the cops" he said, and pulled out his phone.

Garry was horrified. "But-"

"Now what is going on here?" a man with gray hair and a black suit barged in the scene. Garry's seen this man before, he was the attendant. The blonde girl was the one to answer the person's question.

"That man killed my sister!" she cried, pointing to Garry. The attendant frowned. "That young man, is a serious offense" he said facing Garry.

"Which is exactly why I'm calling the cops" the father said.

"I never did it though! Sir, I assure you, I'm being framed, I don't even know what the girl's name is" Garry said.

The blonde girl looked at Garry with cold and dark eyes. "Her name is Ib"

"Ib.. you say" Garry said, as if remembering something that was taken away from him.

The blonde girl nodded. "You know Garry, you should have traded your rose. I don't like you. Not one bit"

Then everything started rushing back to Garry. Memories of a young hair with long brown hair and brave red eyes accompanying him through a dark museum with horrors at each turns. He remembered giving Ib candy when it was all too much for her to bear and meeting Mary. He remembered that horrifying room with dolls and that time when Ib slapped him to get himself in control. He remembered discovering Mary was a painting, and remembered Mary asking if they could trade roses. The red, for a blue. And the last thing that he remembered was Ib collapsing to the ground, him carrying Ib all the way back to the real world...

...only to have it to be too late.

Garry really was being framed.

"Mary. You... you" Garry was at a loss of words. "It was you!"

"The cops are here" the attendant announced. "You're coming with me"

"No!" Garry exclaimed pushing forward. "It was Mary! She killed Ib! Sh-She ripped apart Ib's rose and-"

"Mommy? What's he saying?" Mary asked innocently tugging her mother's skirt. Her mother only glared at the man. "Trying to pin the blame on Mary now huh?"

"No but-" Garry was suddenly jerked back by the attendant. "Ib!" he cried out! "Ib, IB!" he cried out some more.

"I think the man's gotten crazy" the father muttered, and lowered his head in disappointment.

"Ib! Ib, I told you we were going to get out together!" Garry continued, not caring about the strange looks he recieved from her parents. "I remember now! We were going to get out of there, and go get macaroons like I promised! Please, you can't be dead! You're just wounded, that's all" Garry just couldn't accept the truth. That Ib, was dead. He didn't care about being arrested, about going to jail. He just wouldn't go on knowing that Ib.. passed.

The attendant pulled Garry away from Ib and started to drag him out. "Ib! You said you'll just sleep for a little bit, right?" he choked, with tears running down his face. The police officers finally came to the scene and helped the attendant pull the Garry away from the victim.

"Ib! Wake up!"

**ENDING: Framed**

* * *

**Did I really just write that? Excuse me while I cry.**

**Anyways, sorry if the writing itself is horrible, I'm just really stressed out because of everything in my life and THIS ENDING ISN'T HELPING!**

**How to get this ending**

**-Bond with Garry (Get enough bond points so that you could get the "Promise of Reunion" ending, only don't get the rose (Say you missed it or something. One of my cousins have, she even missed Garry making me face palm so hard)**

**-Make sure you don't bond too much with Mary (Bond points are crucially important. Depending on the number of bond points you have, you may get a different ending, because Mary wouldn't bear to get rid of Ib's life, so the story will continue as it always does and blah blah blah)**

**-When you bond with Garry, the choice of letting Mary keep your red rose will be available. Choose that option.**

**-The rest should be obvious. Just make your way into the pink house (Mary won't be in that room with the thorns and stuff, but red petals will be visible) and let the rest of the scene play on like it should be. And Voila.**

**Other information**

**-The knife is bloody because Mary tried to stab that mannequin head that was 'in her way' in the game. I think there was blood on it too, so that's the case. People say that the mannequin head resembled Garry a bit, which really disturbed me. A lot.**

**-The knife was in Garry's pocket because Mary put it there. Remember when she brushed pass Garry earlier? Mary was quick enough to put the knife in Garry's pocket, thus framing him for his crime.**

**-The reason why Mary reminded Garry about the rose trade to make him remember, was so that she could watch him suffer some more, and let him know about the case, and make him believe that it was his fault. Quite depressing if I say so myself.**

**-Garry actually goes to jail because he has no evidence to back himself up, plus he'd sound like a total whacko if he explained the painting museum (Now I want to make a Ib and Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney crossover fic, thanks a lot world!) But yes, he actually goes to jail. Now doesn't that want to make you slap Mary? (I TOLD YOU I'M SORRY! TT^TT)**

**Anyways, leave a review if you like this and want more (I'm thinking of making the next ending good depending on my stress levels. If I feel really stressed out I'll make a bad ending, but if not, it'll be good) and I'll see you in the next chapter I guess! **


	2. Extra: Not Quite Dead

**Hello guys! This isn't necessarily an ending, but an extra (Like if you leave Garry in that doll room for too long, you get this extra scene -and a chance to get two new bad endings! Whoo!-) But there is an ending coming in the next chapter based on this, so keep your eyes open! Anyways, here's the next chap! (I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO POORLY WRITTEN! I WAS RUSHING AND IT'S SOOO FREAKING HOT AND UNCOMFORTABLE!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib. Actually, I sorta do, it's in my computer... BUT I DON'T OWN IT! DON'T SUE, ME I'M BROKE AHH!**

* * *

Ib and Garry ran as fast as they could away from the dolls and mannequin heads, and slowed to a walk as soon as they reached the stairs. _'How many times have we run today away from those things?' _Ib thought. Her legs could have collapsed any moment, but it was the thought of getting back Garry's rose from Mary that kept her running. She couldn't give up after going so far, and she certainly wasn't about to let Mary go off with her friend's rose. That was too much.

As the two heroes of this story countinued to walk, Ib could hear a faint familiar voice calling out from far away.

"Loves me"

Ib payed no attention to it. She continued walking until she found blue petals on the ground.

She ignored it again, walking a bit faster this time, worried. Garry followed behind.

"Loves me not"

Garry was silent and walked a bit slower than usual, limping a bit. Ib didn't notice though. She was determined to keep walking.

"Loves me"

Garry all of a sudden collapsed. Ib stopped, and turned over to him sharply.

"Garry?" she asked looking at Garry.

"Ib... um" Garry slowly said, his eyes trying to avoid Ib's gaze.

"Sorry but, could you go ahead?" he asked. "I'm uh, sorry. I don't know what to say"

Ib kneeled down to Garry's level, frowning. "I don't want to lie to you" Garry continued.

"But I don't want to tell the truth either"

Ib's eyes slowly drooped, looking down in realization. "Garry" she muttered.

"Don't worry" Garry said. "If you need help... I'll come running" he said with a sad smile.

"Go on ahead"

Ib furiously shook her head. "But Garry!"

"It's okay" Garry said. "Really"

"But I'm not going to leave without you!" Ib cried. "I won't!"

"Ib"

Ib was struggling to not break down into tears. She couldn't cry now. Garry smiled at her, his eyes drooping. "I'll just rest for now. Go on ahead Ib"

It took all of Ib's strength and courage to stand up and walk away from Garry, whose eyes slowly closed.

"Loves me not"

* * *

Ib entered into a pink room using the stair she uncovered and hid herself when she realized Mary was hiding there. She did spot blue petals on the ground though.

"Loves me, loves me not" Mary went on, and from Ib's hiding place, she could see Mary rip out the blue petals off of Garry's rose. Ib's eyes widened. _'No'_

"Loves me, Love's me NOT" Mary continued, her voice with distaste at the last part.

Mary paused, and then threw away the stem of Garry's rose.

"Loves me" She finished, with a smile. "Loves me! Loves me! I win!" Mary grinned wildly. "Now I can..."

Her sentence trailed off and she ran out the door without another word. Quickly, Ib ran out from her hiding spot and fled to Garry's rose. When she saw what remained, she gasped, eyes threatening to shed tears. Only the stem remained. Ib ran to it and picked it up and saw that there were no petals remaining. Ib covered her mouth and held the rose in her hands carefully, as if it were the most fragile thing in the world. A tear slightly rolled down Ib's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away using her arm sleeve. _'I can't let Mary's victory get to me'_

Ib examined the rose again. There were no petals remaining.

But as she looked closer, she could a tiny, ripped piece of the last petal tightly clinging onto the rose as if it's life depended on it. Ib gasped. And ran out the door holding Garry's rose in her hands.

_'I can still save Garry!'_

* * *

**Aaand there it is! I would write more, but that's for the endings coming up. Hope you enjoyed this little bit, and here's how to get it, I guess.**

**Ho****w to Get This Extra:**

**-Pretty simple, just do the steps that get you Forgotten Portrait and that Ib all Alone ending you get if you go with Fake!Garry**

**-Examine the rose 5 times or more. Doing it once or twice won't work.**

**Extra No****tes:**

**-Uhh... Umm... Sorry, don't have anything!**

**Hope you enjoyed this little extra, and I'll see you in the next chapter I guess! Thank you so much for the support, leave a review on your way out, and I'll see you later. Bye! **


	3. Epilogue: The Forgotten Portrait

**Hehe, heh I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE!**

**But I updated now! So there isn't much harm left right? Yeah... (dontkillmeplz)**

**Anyways, this isn't technically an ending (I know I promised you guys an ending, buuuut, that's for the next chapter! *cough*maybe*cough) but it's an Epilogue of one of the most famous endings, "The Forgotten Portrait" so yeah! (Also Mary fans, I skipped the part where Ib burns Mary's portrait just for you (Andthefactthatimlazy) so YOUR WELCOME)**

**DISCLAIMER: As you can tell, I do NOT own Ib, in any form, in any way, all credit goes to the amzing and wonderful Kouri! (Everybody give him a hand, he's awesome) but if he does want to use these EEEEEEKKK! But if not... oh well**

**(Also, beware because the following you are about to read, is the sloppy handiwork of me thanks to the fact that I'm doing this late at night, and that I promised myself I'd get it done tonight so yeah)**

* * *

It was hopeless. There wasn't a single vase in sight, and the one near the pink house was empty as could be. _'C'mon' _Ib thought. '_There HAS to be one, somewhere!'_

Ib sighed and slid slowly to the ground. It was hopeless. She held the blue rose up to eye's length. The torn petal was still there, thankfully, clinging on to its dear life. But its thorns prickled at her. She took a look at the items she was holding. She was carrying too much stuff...

She returned to Garry to return the candy. She wasn't going to eat it anyways, and as of now, her hands were full. Though secretly, Ib just wanted to see him again. She was all alone anyways, having to find the exit all by herself.

Garry was still there, just in a sitting position. He was sleeping, or at least looked like it. Ib knelt down to put the candy back in his pocket, where she found it in the first place, when she felt something.

Ib was always a curious girl, wasn't that how she got stuck in the museum the first place? She removed the object out of Garry's pocket, and examined it. It was a lighter, with a few flames to spare.

Ib knew very well that she wasn't allowed to play with fire as her mother and father told her. But it could come in handy, in means of defense. Garry was normally the one to protect her after all. But not anymore apparently. Ib took it, and clutched the candy still in her hands. Should she eat it? It _was _originally meant for her. She wouldn't want it to go to waste after all.

Ib unwrapped to candy and popped it in her mouth. It was a sweet lemon flavor. Ib hadn't eaten much before she went to the museum, so she savored the taste. She always liked lemon candy.

She stared at her stuff. She still was holding to many things. The roses and the pink key she obviously needed. The lighter was for defense, and she promised her mom she wouldn't to lose her handkerchief. She _did _get it for her birthday.

She decided to improvise. She wrapped the handkerchief around Garry's blue rose so it's thorns wouldn't hurt her. Easy peasy right?

Ib glanced back at Garry, "sleeping" Ib hung her head low. If she hadn't used the vase near the pink house, she could've saved Garry. He would still be with here, right next to her, constantly reassuring Ib that they would make it out of this gallery, and get those macaroons like he promised. Why did Mary have to do that?

Ib's face darkened. That's right, it was her fault Garry was like this. _"Loves me, loves me not" _The cheerful voice haunted Ib's mind and images of the blue petals of Garry's rose falling forever lingered in her eyes. It was Mary's fault. It was all her fault.

Suddenly, Ib's grip on the lighter she was holding grew tighter. Ib knew she shouldn't be acting this way, it was unlike her, but she was scared, confused, alone, and she wanted to go home. Her only sense of comfort, and direction was gone, all because of her. Mary. Why did she have to do it?

Ib lifted up Garry's lighter, it's metal weighing over the palm of her hand. Maybe she would need the lighter after all.

And she set out.

**- - - - -TIME SKIP AFTER BURNING MARY'S PAINTING- - - - -**

"? World. Once you jump in, there's no going back, all of your time will be lost. Are you sure you want to jump in?"

Ib gazed at the painting. That was definitely home, Ib was sure of it. It looked just like the museum, before all the crazy stuff started happening. It was right there in front of her, and yet she still hesitated.

Ib was still thinking about Garry. How she left him behind. Could she ever really live with herself knowing that she just got up and left him, when he's done so much for her?

She shook her head vigorously. No, Garry wouldn't like her thinking such thoughts. Besides, it was his choice right?

Her grip on Garry's rose tightened. She would remember Garry. At least, she'd try.

The painting's frame suddenly disappeared, making the painting seem, almost like a portal. Ib took a deep breath. It was now, or never. And she really wanted to see her parents again.

She took a few steps back, and right before she leapt into painting, a voice stopped her. A very... familiar voice.

"Ib..." the voice said. It sounded eerily familiar, almost like... Ib gasped. No, it couldn't be... Garry?

She turned away from the painting to see Garry enter the room.

"Ib! I was looking for you!" he said, worriedly. "You went off on your own! I said I'd catch up didn't I? Sheesh, I was worried"

And so was Ib. She could have just hugged him now! But something about Garry just wasn't right somehow.

"Anyway Ib, I think I found an exit!" he continued. "It's not here, it's over there, wanna go check it out?"

Ib looked back at the painting. It definitely looked like the gallery before the strange things started happening. She looked down at the rose too. Garry couldn't be alive and well, just like that. He collapsed before Mary could pluck out the last petal of his rose, it was impossible. So that meant this Garry was... a fake? An illusion? There was that book Garry read for her back in that room full of bunnies.

Ib shook her head, convinced that this Garry was a fake. As much as she wanted to believe he was real, he just wasn't.

Without saying another word, or giving enough time for "Garry" to react, she turned around, and leapt into the painting.

* * *

Ib woke up in front of the "Fabricated World" She stood up and held her head, scrunching up her face in confusion. She didn't remember what she was doing earlier... It was all fuzzy. It gave her a headache to think about. Ib frustratingly sighed seeing that it was useless to try to remember. But it would be nice to know, though Ib doubted it was anything important.

Ib decided to explore the gallery further. She _did _remember that she just got here, so she wouldn't have seen everything yet. There were still some halls she never explored, and she still hasn't seen the best of Guertena yet.

Ib didn't really understand most of the words written on the signs scattering the place, or the golden plaques entitling different paintings. She didn't really get some of the paintings too, they confused her, but some of them looked really cool. The statues too! But there was this one particular piece that Ib liked especially.

The Forgotten Portrait.

Ib didn't know exactly why the painting had attracted her, she just wouldn't stop staring at it once it met her eyes. It displayed a man, with lavender hair, and a ragged blue jacket, sleeping. It wasn't that spectacular compared to other works of Guertena, but Ib just had an odd feeling. The man looked familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Oh, Ib honey, it's time to go now!" a voice called out. Ib turned her gaze away from the portrait to her mother who recently waltzed it. Her mother looked at the painting Ib was in front of. "Ah, id this what you were looking at Ib?" her mother asked. She nodded, turning back her attention on the portrait.

"Mm, it looks interesting I guess" her mother commented. "Kinda makes you feel sorry for the guy. Forgotten, alone" she continued. "At least he gets some rest, a break from life" Her mom sighed. "Oh, look at me, still rambling"

Ib's mother looked back at her. "I think we've had enough sightseeing for today, how 'bout we go back home and whip you up some of your favorite burgers Ib?"

Ib nodded and followed her mom down the stairs, stealing a small glance at the sleeping man once again before she left.

* * *

"Say Ib, what's that?"

"Hm?" Ib asked.

Her mother pointed to the stem in her hand, wrapped around by Ib's handkerchief. "That"

Only now she had noticed, that there was something in her hands. Ib unwrapped her fingers to reveal a dark green stem spiked with thorns lying fragile in her hands. There seemed to be a tiny blue ripped out petal clinging on to it, threatening to let go soon. _'What is this?' _

"Ib, what are you doing with that? The thorns on that stem will hurt you! Ib?"

Ib continued to stare at the stem, like how she had been staring at the Forgotten Portrait. There was something nagging in her head, urging her to do something about the stem, though it was completely worthless. Maybe she should throw it away? Obey her mother? But Ib felt like this was important though. Something she was forgetting.

"Mom, are there any vases around?"

Her mom looked at her surprised. "What?"

Ib looked back down at the rose. "I wanna water it" she said. "See if it'll grow"

Her mom looked at her unsure. "I don't think it's that simple Ib" she warned.

Ib shrugged. "That's okay"

The woman sighed. "There's one near the front door" she said, pointing to a sea green vase near the entrance. "I was planning to put in some tulips to spice up the place, but your flower will do" Ib looked up to her mother, as if to ask something. "Don't worry, there's already water in the vase.

Ib nearly ran for it. She didn't know why, it wasn't on her free will, but she was eager to put that stem in that vase for some odd reason. Probably that feeling in her head that wouldn't stop nagging her. When she finally reached it, she tippy-toed to be able to reach the vase, and then placed the stem in, and watched it grow.

Suddenly, blue petals sprouted out from the stem, causing Ib to gasp in wonder and awe. It was pretty. The flower returned to its full health, blooming into a vivid blue rose.

Ib was glad she hadn't thrown away the stem for two reasons. One: It was beautiful, and very pleasing to the eye. Two: The nagging feeling at the back of her head told Ib that "The Forgotten Portrait" wouldn't be so forgotten after all. Ib didn't know why exactly, but it was like the rose represented the man itself. Sleeping, waiting to bloom again, wake up. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe he felt like he was forgotten, hence the name, but he would surely be remembered by Guertena fans all over the world. Especially herself. Ib smiled.

And it was then when a man with lavender hair covering one part of his face, hidden somewhere far away, opened his eyes.

**EPILOGUE: The Forgotten Portrait**

* * *

**ARGH THIS IS SO UGLY.**

**But I managed to finish it, so I'm okay. PLUS, it was a GOOD epilogue, so no getting mad over me! But I would LOVE this to be a thing, because it makes the ending less sad. Anyways...**

**How to get this epilogue:**

**-Get that extra using the instructions mentioned in the last chapter****  
**

**-You MUST go back to Garry's and take the lighter, and eat the candy. The option of compromising will be available (SORRY I JUST REALIZED THAT. That's why this is an epilogue and not an ending)**

**-OH RIGHT. If you haven't used the vase near the pink house, don't use it. If you _have _well, you can get this ending, Ib all alone (Going with Fake!Garry for some reason) or another ending which will be mentioned in the next chapter!**

**-DON'T THROW AWAY THE ROSE, DON'T YOU EVEN DARE KILL GARRY! If you do, then it'll just stop right there or something like that, and it will switch back to the Forgotten Portrait, in which Garry collapses, limp (Alternate epilogue)**

**Other information:**

**-If you decide not to kill Mary, in the "Together Forever" ending, she'll notice Garry's rose and take it away from Ib... you can probably tell what happens next**

**Anyways, that's all I have for today! I'll try my best to update weekly, but no promises! Hope you liked this little epilogue and don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review in the box below, and see you at the next chapter! **


End file.
